Happiness Is Precious Memories
by Bittersweet.Aj01
Summary: Aku tidak akan pernah menyerah untuk mendapatkan kebahagiaan ku, asalkan ada kalian berdua aku akan bertahan dari takdir yang begitu rumit dan tetap tersenyum menghadapi segalanya.


Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : Typo, OOC, Gaje dan kesalahan di sana-sini, crack pair, alur lambat

Ide pasaran

Pair

SasuIno

Setiap orang memiliki kisah dan cerita berbeda, mereka awalnya telahir sama tetapi takdir yang membedakan, waktu dan keadaan yang akan membuat takdir itu menjadi sulit. Terjerumus dalam pilihan yang seharusnya tidak dipilih, seolah-olah benang takdir sedang mempermainkan. Hingga selalu timbul pertanyaan kapan aku bahagia? tanpa kita sadari kebahagian selalu di depan mata hanya kita tidak mau mencoba merasakan keberadaannya dan selalu meributkan takdir yang tiada akhirnya. Bukankah takdir kita sudah jelas? berjuta cerita dalam satu kisah yang bernama kehidupan, tidak ada yang namanya kebetulan semata, karna semua sudah terikat dengan benang takdir.

Yahhhh…. Semua bermula karna takdir bukan kebetulan semata.

"Bagi ku kebahagiaan itu sederhana, yaitu membuat kalian tetap tersenyum."

"Aku membenci kebohongan, tetapi aku selalu hidup dengan sebuah kebohongan yang aku ciptakan sendiri."

"Aku akan selalu berjuang untuk mengembalikan yang seharusnya ada dalam kehidupan ku, bahkan tidak peduli jika aku harus terluka."

"Janjiku yaitu melindungi mu dengan tangan ku sendiri."

Happiness is Precious Memories part 1

Langit biru telah berubah menjadi gelap pertanda malam telah datang, bahkan di jalan raya pun mulai sepi hanya ada beberapa mobil yang masih menderu di jalanan termasuk sedan hitam yang tengah melaju dengan kecepatan yang masih standar.

"Haruskah kita pindah tengah malam seperti ini?" Tanya salah satu gadis yang berada di dalam sedan hitam itu.

"Heum" jawab pria di sebelahnya yang tengah mengemudi.

"Kita seperti sedang di buru hantu, jika kita pindah tengah malam seperti ini." Gadis itu tengah menguap malas "Seperti sudah tidak ada hari esok saja." lanjutnya dengan sedikit menekan setiap kata yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Dia lebih menakutkan dari hantu Ino-chan."

"Aku hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk kita."

Gadis itu hanya menatap bosan pada kakaknya.

"Lari dari masalah heum?" Ino berdecak kesal, ia mencoba untuk menutup kedua matanya, melemaskan kedua bahunya karna perjalanan yang di tempuh cukup panjang yaitu Tokyo dengan penduduk terbanyak di Jepang.

Mereka akan memulai kehidupan baru di sana, mencoba melarikan diri dari kenyataan, meninggalkan kota kelahiran mereka Konoha yang penuh dengan kenangan, kenangan yang akan selalu hadir di relung hati kecil mereka.

"Jika kita lari seperti ini, hanya akan membuat semuanya menjadi semakin rumit Deii." Ino menghela nafas, tetapi matanya masih terpejam. Deidara menatap Ino mencoba untuk membaca apa yang ada di pikiran adiknya.

"Jangan terus menatap kearah ku, sebaiknya kau perhatikan jalan Deii!" Pria itu tersentak. Lagi-lagi Ino hanya memanggil nama kecilnya tanpa kata Nii- huhh anak ini selalu saja seenaknya, Deidara mencoba memfokuskan dirinya untuk kembali menyetir.

"Aku tidak ingin mati muda, banyak hal yang belum aku lakukan, jadilah supir yang baik untuk malam ini Deii-chan." ucap Ino dengan tenang. Deidara yang mendengar perkataan adiknya hanya mendengus kesal, Ino menatap kakaknya sekilas dan tersenyum kecil. Ia sangat suka menggoda kakaknya.

Ino teringat masalah yang tengah dihadapinya, semuanya begitu membuat kepalanya migrain.

Menghela nafas ia merasa bosan dengan keadaan seperti ini, perlahan ia menyandarkan kepalanya ke kaca mobil. Di bukanya kaca mobil, perlahan ia keluarkan tangan kirinya mencoba merasakan dinginnya udara malam.Gedung-gedung pencakar langit menjadi pamandangan yang baru bagi Ino Tokyo begitu inadh dengan sejuta pesonanya.

"Hentikan Ino-chan , itu berbahaya!" Ino mengerutkan keningnya tanda tak suka , lagi-lagi ia menghela nafas. Jika seperti ini dia bisa mati kebosanan di tutupnya kembali kaca mobil. Matanya beralih kekursi penumpang di lihatnya sosok anak laki-laki yang tengah meringkuk seperti bayi.

"Kenapa bocah itu sangat mudah tertidur? bahkan tidak peduli tempatnya nyaman atau tidak." Ino tersenyum licik memikirkan sesuatu untuk menjaili adiknya, perlahan tangannya akan menggapai sosok itu tetapi kakaknya lebih dulu menyibakan tangannya.

"Jangan coba-coba untuk mengganggu Naruto. adikmu sedang tidur Ino-chan."Ino berdecak kesal.

"Dia kan tidak benar-benar tidur lihat saja dari cara dia tidur. Nafasnya tidak beraturan kakinya di tekuk dan itu akan menyebabkan kram, dan dia tidak mendengkur seperti biasanya" ucap Ino panjang lebar.

"Memang kenapa jika aku hanya berpura-pura tidur? Itukan lebih baik dari pada kau yang mengoceh tidak jelas. Kau sungguh sangat berisik baa-chan."

Dengan santai Naruto merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang terasa kaku akibat tidur dengan posisi yang tidak nyaman.

Ino mebulatkan matanya sempurna dahi berdenyut-denyut "Kau memanggil ku dengan Baa-chan lagi?" Ino menggeram kesal.

Deidara yang tengah mengemudi hanya terkekeh pelan "Sudahlah."

Ia berusaha menengahi, gadis pirang berambut pirang itu menghela nafas sejenak mencoba untuk menggatur dirinya agar tidak terpancing emosi.

"Sejak mobil ini melaju, kau sungguh berisik bibi." Jeda sejenak "Nikmati saja apa yang akan kita jalani." Naruto kembali membaringkan tubuhnya.

"Aaishh, bocah kau sungguh tidak sopan harusnya kau memanggil ku kakak bukan Bibi." Ino mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sungguh adiknya tidak sopan memanggil dirinya dengan Bibi, Ino masih saja mengoceh tidak jelas menasehati Naruto agar tidak memanggilnya dengan sebutan Baa-chan.

Pada hal dirinya sendiri juga tidak sopan memanggil Deidara dengan nama tanpa embel-embel Nii-

"Hm." Gumam Naruto.

Ino menghela nafas percuma dia berbicara panjang lebar pada adiknya, karna Naruto hanya akan menyahuti dengan kata "Hm." atau menjawab dengan sekenanya "Akan ku usahakan." Dan selalu berakhir dengan pertengkaran lagi.

"Kenapa kau tidak serahkan saja aku kepada orang itu Deii? Kau dan Naruto mungkin tidak akan mengalami hal yang sulit nantinya." Gadis berambut panjang pirang itu mengalihkan pandanganya keluar kaca mobil, mencoba untuk menenangkan hatinya.

"Masalah tidak akan selesai begitu saja, aku tidak ingin kau mengalami penderitaan sendirian, bukankah kita saudara? Aku, kau dan Naruto selamanya tidak akan terpisahkan itulah janjiku pada ibu dan ayah."

Ino tersentak mendengar apa yang kakaknya ucapkan, dilihatnya pria yang 4 tahun lebih tua darinya Deidara tetap fokus raut wajahnya sungguh tenang nafasnya tetap teratur. Ino tahu kakaknya mencoba untuk melindunginya dengan kedua pun masalah tidak akan selesai hanya dengan pindah ke Tokyo.

tetapi aku tidak ingin seperti ini, aku tahu jika orang itu tidak akan membiarkan kehidupanku damai, aku tidak ingin kau dan Naruto terlibat terlalu jauh, bagaimana jika kalian terluka nantinya. sungguh aku sangat menyayangi kalian, aku tidak ingin kehilangan kalian.

Ino terus bergelut dengan pikirannya untuk sekian kalinya gadis cantik itu menghela nafas.

"Berhentilah melakukan itu!" tegur Deidara, matanya tetap fokus kedepan. Ino yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum miris.

"Biarkan Aku pergi, menyelesaikan semuanya sendiri. Tanpa melibatkan kalian, bagaimana jika mereka mencelakai Kau dan Naruto? orang itu akan tetap mengejarku kemanapun Aku pergi, dia akan terus mengejar ku bahkan jika Aku berada di bumi belahan lain dia akan selalu mengejarku." ucap Ino panjang lebar dengan satu tarikan nafas matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Berhenti berkata seperti itu." bentak Deidara tangannya mencengkram kemudi dengan erat membuat kedua tangannya memutih.

"Aku sudah berjanji pada Kaa-san untuk melindungi kalian berdua." tegasnya. Dia benci situasi seperti ini.

"Kau tidak megerti bahaya yang akan kita hadapi kelak, cukup sampai disini Kau melindungiku." Ino menghela nafas

"Aku bukan siapa-siapa bagi mu, bahkan kita tidak ada hubungan darah, yang perlu kau lindungi hanya Naruto, jadi ku mo…"

Ckittttt

Deidara menghentikan mobilnya ketepian, kemudian memukul stir sebagai pelampiasan.

Ia menatap tajam Ino.

"Aku tidak akan pernah mengulangi dan menarik perkataaan ku jadi dengar baik-baik Namikaze Ino." Kali ini suara milik Deidara mulai meninggi.

"Berhenti berkata jika kau bukan siapa-siapa, berhenti berkata kita tidak memliki hubungan darah. Dulu, kini, dan selamanya Kau dan Naruto akan tetap menjadi adikku. Aku akan mempertaruhkan segalanya untuk kalian, ingat itu Namikaze Ino." Deidara keluar mobil. Di bantingnya pintu mobil dalam sekali hentakan, sepertinya dia butuh udara segar untuk menjernihkan isi otaknya yang terlalu banyak masalah.

"Kata-kata mu sungguh keterlaluan Bibi." celetuk Naruto sepertinya dia tidak sepenuhnya tertidur.

"Diamlah bocah kau tidak mengerti apapun." sahut Ino. Aquamarinenya memandang kakaknya yang tengah berdiri ditepian.

"Deii-nii tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan, kita hanya perlu mendengarkan nya dan menjadi adik yang baik untuknya." ucap Naruto bijak.

"Mungkin bagimu Deii-nii bukan siapa-siapa, tetapi Aku tahu bagi Deii-nii kita berdua adalah segalanya." lanjut Naruto mantap tak lupa senyum lima jari menghiasi wajahnya.

Ino tersentak dengan perkataan Naruto. Di tatapnya adik semata wayangnya, mencoba mencari keseriusan di wajah anak laki-laki berusia 13 tahun itu. Yang di tatap masih tetap tersenyum lebar memamerkan gigi-gigi putihnya .

"Kita bertiga adalah saudara dulu, sekarang dan untuk selamanya tidak akan ada yang bisa mengubah itu semua." Naruto tersenyum tulus. Ino tersenyum penuh arti pelupuk matanya sudah di penuhi air mata.

"Aaisssshhh, baa-chan jangan menangis." Naruto memberikan tissue kepada Ino.

"Sudah jelek Kau akan bertambah jelak, jangan menjadi cengeng seperti itu. Mana bibi yang selalu berisik dan tidak bisa diam?"

Ino tersenyum kecut "Kau itu berniat menghibur atau tidak sih?"

"Sudah lah, ayo turun kita temui Deii-nii." ajak Naruto. Mereka berdua melihat Deidara yang tengah berdiri memandangi langit yang sudah dipenuhi sinar bintang, indah pikir mereka berdua

"Maaf, seharusnya Aku tidak bersikap seperti itu." Ino tertunduk lesu, Deidara tetap diam. Pandangannya tetap mengarah ke langit malam.

"Deii-nii." Ino mulai merajuk, pria berambut blonde itu menoleh.

Ino tersenyum "Aku berjanji tidak akan berkata seperti itu lagi, mari kita hadapi ini semua bersama-sama." ucapnya riang.

Deidara mengangguk, ia tersenyum merentangkan kedua tangannya. Ino yang sudah mengerti maksud kakaknya, ia langsung berhambur kepelukan Deidara dia benar-benar beruntung mempunyai kakak yang hebat dan pengertian, tak lupa adik yang jail tetapi sungguh sangat di sayanginya.

"Eheumm." Naruto berdehem "Sebaiknya kita melanjutkan perjalanan sekarang."

Ino tidak bisa menahan tawanya saat melihat wajah adiknya yang tersenyum kecut dahi nya berkerut dan menatap kedua kakaknya dengan bosan.

"Berhenti tertawa bibi." ujar Naruto dingin.

Deidara dan Ino saling menatap, terlihat seringai menghiasi wajah mereka.

"Heyyyy, apa yang kalian berdua lakukan? Berhenti merusak rambut ku, nanti ketampanan ku berkurang." Deii- dan Ino masih saja melakukan aksi mereka mengacak-acak rambut adik kesayangan mereka.

Ino mulai menyadari arti saudara sesungguhnya, mereka harus berbagi di saat apa pun. Harus mengulurkan tangannya di saat salah satu di antara mereka membutuhkan bantuan, menghapus air mata yang keluar dan menggantikan nya dengan tawa yang riang.

Aku tidak akan pernah menyerah untuk mendapatkan kebahagiaan ku, asalkan ada kalian berdua aku akan bertahan dari takdir yang begitu rumit dan tetap tersenyum menghadapi segalanya.

Ino memantapkan hatinya

_TBC_

Hallo dulu ini cerita di posting di akun Bittersweet.Aj judulnyaHappiness is Precious MemoriesbyBittersweet.Aj

Berhubung aku udah lupa email dan pw yang lama jadi buat akun baru, ngga sengaja kemarin baca ulang cerita di akun lama. Terus ngga ada lanjutannya.

Kan jadi penasaran sendiri sama ceritanya, jadi aja bikin akun baru dan ngepost ulang cerita ini.

Tapi maaf kalau alurnya beda dari awal, kayanya bakal perombakan.

So enjoy with my story.

Xoxo

22 Maret 2019


End file.
